


The Three Aspects to Loras Tyrell

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly knew of three aspects of his lover. There was the courtly gentleman, the skilled knight, and another side, one that came out between the first and second that left them both bruised all over, their loins aching and nerves over stimulated. Renly couldn't really complain with this side of Loras-- after all, what sane man would? Graphic MalexMale smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Aspects to Loras Tyrell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this
> 
> Warning: Graphic gay sex
> 
> Authors Note: Shameless man porn. Nothing more to it.

 Renly learned quickly that there were three aspects to Loras’ personality.

 The first came out when he was in the courts. Dressed in fine silks and warm cottons, with his hair brushed and a subtle rose perfume wafting from the oils dabbed behind his ears and across his wrists, he’d smile and charm all those around him. Continually polite and courteous, he was gentle and well-mannered, voice soft and speech impeccable, always with something intelligent to say. He was elegant, the perfect young man, worthy of song and romantic tale.

 The second part would come out on the tourney grounds. His armour shining and the chainmail clinking, with hair pulled back with a ribbon, while the smell of leather, horse and sweat soaked into his skin, he’d dance a different dance than those he performed in the courts. All strength and speed, he’d slash, hack, twist and parry, heft a lance and smash his foes. Instead of polite remarks coming out from behind perfectly shaped lips, insults would slip past, curling around his opponents whether they heard them or not. Still graceful and elegant, he used his smaller frame to his advantage, dodging blows and slipping in past larger men’s defenses. He became the perfect knight—a killing machine, although no fatal blows were ever struck.

 Finally, the third one—the one that happened in between the second and the first, but that caught Renly off-guard the first time he had seen it. After a successful tournament and numerous winnings under Loras’ belt, but before the feasts and festivities took place, another aspect of Loras would come out, one that left the two of them aching and sore, bodies over stimulated and every nerve tingling. Running on the adrenaline from the field and the success and glory of winning, Loras would find Renly and grab his hand, palm still hot and calloused from the fighting during the week, and tug him towards his tent or room, his pace fast and eyes alight with barely contained desire. Following with no hesitation, Renly would wait eagerly for the moment when Loras would show his other side.

 His animalistic side.

 The part of Loras that made him grab and bite, arch and knead, pant and groan. The part that would leave bruises on their limbs and a deep, satisfying ache in their loins. Renly didn’t know why it happened—why Loras would always come to him after a tournament ready to fuck as if they were animals and not lords and knights. He had a few guesses, of course; it was obvious Loras enjoyed the matches, that he thrived and came alive under the weight of a sword in his hand and the press of another against him as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Clearly that high—that rush he experienced—did not fully leave for some time, and their love making sessions turned into rutting—pure and simple. Pushing and pulling, Loras would eventually take control, claiming Renly as another prize among the treasures and reputation he had already amassed that week.

 Renly really couldn’t protest. What man in their right mind would?

 “Fuck.” Falling down on to the bed, Renly only really had time to realize they were in his room before Loras was on top of him, strong, warm thighs straddling his waist as he nipped his jaw. Renly could feel Loras’ fingers working the lacings on his breeches, fast and deft.

 “That’s the strategy,” Loras mumbled against his lover’s neck, smirking when Renly’s deep, rich laugh reverberated against his lips. Nuzzling the skin, he pressed his face against Renly before sucking on the skin just under his chin. A soft sound of protest was given, and Loras knew Renly would later complain about how difficult the mark would be to hide.

 He didn’t care.

 Finally undoing his laces, Loras sat up slightly and slipped his hand down his lord’s pants, grasping his cock in a firm hold. Bucking up immediately, Renly let out a soft puff of air and looked up to see Loras staring at him, lazy brown curls framing his face as he grinned—it was almost feral in appearance, his teeth long like a predator, his eyes alight with desire and need. Stroking him in order to get him harder, Loras slid his hand up and down at a quick pace, pointer finger running along the main vein before pressing against his scrotum, only to move back up. Pumping himself into his knight’s hand, Renly grinned back up at Loras before grasping his neck and bringing him down for a heated kiss.

 Loras took control of that, too, tongue quickly sliding into Renly’s mouth, forcing his jaw open. Sliding his tongue against the roof of Renly’s mouth, Loras made a soft purring sound before sucking on his lord’s tongue. While they kissed, Loras kept pumping and Renly continued to massage the back of his neck, playing with the curls and working the tense muscles beneath smooth skin and soft hair. A harsh bite to his bottom lip made him gasp, and Loras pulled up and away after that, already making move to remove Renly’s breeches completely.

“You’re too clothed,” Loras complained, although the statement was shared by both. They had divested each other of their shirts as soon as they entered the room, but their lower halves—the part that really mattered—was still covered. Lifting his butt up, Renly helped Loras pull them off, cock bouncing as he dropped back down on to the bed. Tossing the breeches across the room, Loras wasted no time in ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, too, before they were both completely nude. Loras could feel Renly’s eyes roaming over his form, and he couldn’t help but pause a moment, letting him soak him in.

 Renly was a man who enjoyed aesthetically pleasing things, and took the time to look them over completely—even if he’d seen it hundreds of times. Like a painting, Loras’ body was something to be admired and appreciated, ever angle and line perfect. His limbs long, muscles toned and frame lithe but strong, Loras stood out amongst most men, every part of him reminiscent of a marble statue. Appreciating his lover’s gaze, Loras stretched out, arms reaching up above his head to pop his spin, before he dropped them down, a hand stroking himself quickly, teasing Renly as he pulled the foreskin back a bit, the pink head peeking through the soft skin before it was swallowed back up as nimble fingers pulled the skin back up and over.

 “You’re horrible,” Renly muttered, shaking his head and chuckling softly. His member bounced with anticipation as Loras stroked himself a few more times, cock getting harder with each swipe. Loras grew impatient with teasing soon enough (he always did), and spread Renly’s legs wide before dropping down to suck on the skin where cock met balls. Crying out at the sudden suction, Renly’s toes curled and hips rocked downward, trying to get more of Loras’ tongue against his skin. Moving down, Loras pressed his tongue over the top of Renly’s balls, sliding it back and forth before sucking one into his mouth. Hot and needy, he coated it with saliva before moving to the other, giving it the same treatment.

  Moaning, Renly ran a hand through his dark locks, tugging at the end as Loras’ tongue traveled even lower down to his perineum before back up, fingers digging into his thighs, keeping his legs spread. Renly had begun to wonder if Loras would ever give him reprieve before a hot mouth covered the head of his prick, followed by soft lips traveled down the length, tongue pressed against the underside. Loras wasted no time and began bobbing up and down, the heat of his lord’s cock in his mouth making him moan softly around the shaft. Hot and smooth like velvet, Loras worked the skin, lifting his head to swirl his tongue around the head before flicking it back and forth against the slit, collecting a bead of precum.

 Loras enjoyed the taste of Renly—a manly musk that sat heady and strong against his tongue. While the taste may have been off-putting under normal circumstances, Loras was too caught up in the moment to care, the simple maleness to it all overpowering and all consuming. Dropping his hand down, Renly tangled his fingers in Loras’ curls, hissing between his teeth as Loras began bobbing again, hands trailing up his stomach. “Y-You should stop soon,” Renly managed to get out, feeling his balls tightening already. As if on cue, Loras’ hand strayed back down and grasped his scrotum, holding them and pulling them away slightly as he lifted his head, cock springing out of his mouth with an audible pop.

 Breathing heavy, Loras continued to hold on to Renly’s balls, pushing his hair out of his face with his free hand, a smile spreading across his lips that had a thin sheen of spit across them. “You’re close already?” he teased, admiring Renly stretched out on his bed, chest heaving and bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. He looked ready to burst already, and Loras couldn’t help but feel satisfied. However, he didn’t want him to come yet. “I’m not done with you.”

 Letting out a soft laugh, Renly sat up and moved to kiss Loras. Breaking his hold on his lover’s testicles, Loras brought both hands up and tangled them in Renly’s hair, opening his mouth to let Renly take control. Tasting himself on his knight’s tongue, Renly grasped Loras’ hips in a rough hold and pulled him close until he was straddling his lap. Strong thighs pressed against his own, and he could feel Loras’ cock slide against his stomach as their tongues rubbed together. The air smelt of leather and sex, Loras still fresh from the tournament. Normally he would smell of rosewater and lemon, but right now it was all oil and musk, a hint of the tangy scent of iron in his hair. It was intoxicating in its own way.

 A small growl slipped past Loras’ lips as he pulled away, and Renly could feel him trying to push him back down on to the bed, once again attempting to control. Deciding he’d like to make his lover work for it, Renly pushed back, causing Loras to shove harder. Grinning up at Loras, he was returned with the same playful dance behind hazel eyes, and gripped his lover’s hips before flipping him down on to the bed, completely switching their position. Resting between his thighs, Renly ground against his hips, cock pressing against Loras’ own member before Loras wrapped his arms around his torso and attempted to flip him back on to the bed. Fighting it, the two ended up having a small wrestling match, but one that had more overtly sexual tones to it. Grasping and grabbing each other, they ground against one another as they rolled on the bed, neither gaining the upper-hand for too long. Renly received a bite to his shoulder and a bruising grip to his wrists, while Loras was scratched along his back and his neck bitten and sucked.

 Finally Loras landed back on top, the two of them breathless as the knight straddled his lord. “Almost rolled off the bed,” Loras panted out, noticing how close they had come a few times.

 “Well I couldn’t just let you win without a fight,” Renly replied, smirking as Loras massaged his pecks absentmindedly. Loras was hot and heavy on top of him, and he slid his hands up and down his thighs, coming close to touching him but never quiet doing it.

 Frustrated, Loras rocked his hips forward slightly, backside rubbing along the length of Renly’s cock. His lover’s hands would always get teasingly close, finger tips a hairbreadth away from the base, before he’d pull them back and down along his thighs once more. Grasping Renly’s hands as they moved back up, Loras stilled him before he moved upwards until he was straddling Renly’s torso. With his hands released Renly slid them up and around, grasping his lover’s ass, squeezing the firm muscles as he looked up at him, a smile on his face. “Something you want, Loras?”

 Raising a brow, Loras flexed his ass before grasping his cock and rubbing the head against Renly’s full lips.  Opening, Renly’s tongue slipped past the seam to slide against the head of Loras’ prick, tasting the precum and musk that rested on the swollen tip, moaning softly as Loras continued to rub. Still kneading Loras’ ass, Renly looked up at him expectantly, opening his mouth further before Loras guided himself inside.

  Moaning as warm heat enveloped him, Loras dropped his head back as Renly’s lips sucked the head before he moved down, inch by inch, taking more of him in as he continued to massage. Carding his fingers through Renly’s hair, Loras looked down to see his partners eye’s closed while full, kiss bruised lips surrounding his prick. “Seven hells.”

 Attempting not to laugh, and not really being able to anyways, Renly simply relaxed and let Loras thrust gently into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and throat as the hard shaft moved in and out, sliding along his lips and tongue. Humming softly, he relished in the sound of Loras letting out another moan, this time a little louder. Arching his back, Loras continued to support the back of Renly’s head with his hand, his other bracing his lower back, feeling the scratch marks his lord had left. Moving forward, Loras steadied his hands on the wall before him and began fucking Renly’s mouth in earnest. A few times Renly had to pull back to catch his breath, and the third time he ducked his head down to capture his balls, sucking on them gently just as a finger swirled around Loras’ anus.

 Gasping, Loras clenched down a moment before relaxing as Renly continued to gently press against it, warm breath caressing his underside. Deciding he was done with the foreplay and wanting Renly now, Loras got off, untangling the two of them before crawling across the large bed to the small side table that sat beside it. Pulling open the drawer, he grabbed a small jar of oil while Renly relaxed on the bed, admiring his lover’s ass, absentmindedly wiping spit from his lips. “How do you want to do this?” he asked, voice heavy with lust and desire as Loras turned back around.

 The intensity of Renly’s gaze and the heat to his voice made Loras shiver, and he moved down to kiss him deeply, unable to form a coherent response without tasting him again. Renly’s arms immediately grabbed him, pulling him back down to they were lying side by side on the bed. Tangling their legs, they began to grind their hips together, Loras still clutching the vile of oil as Renly kissed down his jaw and throat, fingers twisting a nipple. “Fuck me. Hard. Don’t hold back,” Loras managed to get out, a growl at the end as Renly’s cock slipped between his thighs for a moment.

 “I think I can do that,” Renly mused, Loras’ words making him buck his hips a little harder, desire coursing through his entire system, making him needy and rough. Rolling Loras on to his back, he spread his knight’s legs, Loras going with the motion. Exposing himself with ease, Loras lay stretched out before Renly, impatient as he wiggled around, trying to get Renly to speed up. Doing just that, Renly opened the vile and spread the oil on his fingers before dropping his hand below. Pressing the slicked digits against the tight pink hole, he rubbed the skin, Loras’ sphincter opening and closing with anticipation.

 “Do it,” Loras almost ordered, and Renly raised a brow high before slipping his middle finger in. Groaning as he was stretched, Loras rocked down on Renly’s hand, increasing his pace as Renly added a second finger and began stroking the hard numb behind his cock. Watching as Loras fucked himself on his hand, Renly could not tear his gaze away as Loras arched and pushed down, hands braced on his thighs as he lifted himself a little, heels digging into the mattress. He was making the most delicious sounds, little pants and moans passing his lips, occasionally Renly’s name, as he rocked.

 Ever nerve felt like it was on fire, his heart beating hard and fast beneath his chest as Renly worked his prostate. Cock bobbing between his legs, Loras looked down his form to see Renly jerking himself with his free hand, gaze firmly locked on Loras’ arse.

 “I’m good,” Loras managed to get out, precum spread across his stomach as his cock stayed hard despite having not touched it for some time. Removing his fingers, Renly grabbed the vile again and coated himself, the liquid colder on his skin, making him hiss. As he was doing this, Loras sat up, watching Renly get himself ready before he pressed him back down on to the bed and straddled his waist.

 Of course Loras would want to be fucked but take most of the control away from him. He usually did that—liking the feel of Renly inside him but wanting the full control. But, Loras was a knight, and he was awfully good at riding. Renly had to laugh, and Loras raised a brow as he reached behind himself and grasped Renly’s prick in his hand, guiding it to his entrance. “What is so funny?”

 “Nothing,” Renly mumbled, hands holding Loras’ hips as his knight directed himself down. The feeling of Renly’s prick stretching his anus caused Loras to let out a satisfied groan, body relaxing as much as it could as he slid further downwards. He could feel Renly’s pulse through his cock deep inside him, and ground slightly before stilling, body accustoming itself to the foreign body.

 Loras was hot and tight around him, hugging his member close as he stilled on top of him, one hand braced on his stomach while the other grasped his thigh. Eyes heavy lidded, Renly gazed up at clouded hazel eyes, meeting the same look of desire he no doubt had in his own deep blue. Trying to contain himself, he continued to grasp Loras’ waist, resisting the urge to thrust up before Loras began moving on his own accord.

 Up and down, up and down, Loras leaned back slightly and bounced himself on Renly’s cock, the head of his prick occasionally brushing against his prostate. Closing his eyes, Loras continued to move, grinding down sporadically as Renly began to thrust upward, meeting him halfway. Lying on the bed, Renly watched his lover move, controlling the pace and the speed, governing his own pleasure as he sped up.

 Fucking in earnest, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, coupled with low moans of both of them, filled the room, while heavy air coated their skin in a thin sheen of sweat. Brushing sweat slicked curls away from his forehead, Loras sent Renly a wicked smile even as his thighs began to burn, loving the sensation too much to stop. Watching him move above him, Renly was completely captivated. Cock and balls bouncing, thighs flexing and torso long and stretched, Loras was the definition of sexuality. For a moment, Renly couldn’t help but think of the other two sides of Loras—the demure, kind and gentle Loras who most saw, and the fast paced, frenzied one on the tourney field. Seeing Loras like this, all sweat slicked and randy, made Renly realize that this was both sides rolled into one confident, sexual being who took what he wanted and was the master of both his own, as well as Renly’s, pleasure.

 Slowing down slightly, Loras moved forward and locked his arms on either side of Renly’s head, lifting his hips to Renly could thrust up, effectively making him do all the work. Deciding to be kind and courteous, Renly brought Loras down for a quick kiss as he dug his heels into the bed and began pushing upwards. The stretch and heat of Renly’s prick inside him made Loras close his eyes as pleasure continued to ripple across his limbs, making everything seem so much more vibrant. Intoxicating images and smells threatened to overwhelm him, and he let their lips brush as Renly kept the pace up.

 Eventually Loras found it hard to keep himself atop Renly, legs burning and lower back aching. Renly was also slowing down slightly, finding it difficult to keep the fast pace as Loras sunk further down. “Get off and on to your back,” Renly panted out, pushing the hair back from Loras’ face before kissing him—slow and steady, a complete change from the hurried pace and rough embraces just moments ago. Loras did not really want to switch positions—he liked being able to look down at Renly like this as he was fucked and made to feel so sweet—but he realized he was tiring out quickly, the week getting to him suddenly, despite the desires that threatened to completely burn him up.

 Sitting up, he carefully lifted himself off of Renly’s member before moving back to rest his head on the pillows, back already thanking him as he lay across the soft silks and padded mattress. Spreading his legs, he grabbed a spare pillow and shoved it under his hips as Renly moved between his legs and guided himself back into his stretched hole. Letting out a low, satisfied moan, Loras stretched out under Renly and wrapped his legs around his hips, pushing him in deep, grinning. Unable to stop himself, Renly returned the smirk, Loras’ feisty, slightly playful manner infectious, even when his cock was begging him to once again resume the fast pace from before.

 Sliding a hand between their bodies, Loras began stroking his dick as Renly slid out and pushed back in, speeding up with each rock of his hips. Angling just right, Renly knew he was hitting Loras’ tender spot when the knight let out soft moans, the muscles on his neck tense and tight. Ducking his head down, he slid his tongue along the length of one of the stretched cords, the little pants and occasional whimper so close to his ears. Wrapping his arms around Loras’ waist, he tucked him in as close as possible as he thrust in and out, hips speeding up.

 Loras was close to the edge, Renly’s strong, firm frame covering his own, tongue sliding against sensitive skin as his prick pounded into him again and again. Eyes shut and hand working his cock fast, he felt his balls tightening, and knew just a few more thrusts and swipe of his fist and he’d be done. “L-Look at me,” he panted out, and Renly lifted his head just in time for Loras to spill over. Locking eyes, Loras let out a low, guttural moan as he finally released, prick shooting ribbons of come out, coating his stomach and hand as Renly ground against him. Unable to think past the pure pleasure of it all, Loras clenched down, his free hand grasping his lord’s shoulder in a vice-like grip. Riding out the waves of pleasure that seemed to slide all over his body, Loras let out a stream of words, most along the lines of praying to deities he had no belief in and chanting Renly’s name like a mantra.

 When it was all done, Loras lay limp on the bed as Renly pulled out and began stroking himself, admiring Loras as he did so. Covered in sweat and semen, Loras glistened under the low light in the room, the shutters closed with only streams of light breaking through the lattice work. It only took a few strokes before Renly was finally done, pumping into his hand as he added to the mess on Loras’ stomach and groin. Keeping their eyes locked, Loras helped ease Renly through the pleasure, his legs wrapped around his waist, hugging him and keeping them connected.

 When Renly was done, body relaxed and completely spent, he crawled overtop Loras and kissed him, their breathing heavy but the kiss still deep and passionate. Pulling away, Renly rubbed their noses together before collapsing on his back beside his lover on the bed. Tucking an arm behind his head, Renly stared up at the ceiling, satisfied.

 “That was fantastic,” Loras finally said, swallowing a thick wad of spit. His limbs felt heavy and slow, and he couldn’t even bring himself to lift his hand that was now sticking to his stomach. All of that pent up sexual frustration for the last week was finally gone, leaving him drowsy and content. “No victory can compare to _that_.”

 Laughing softly, Renly looked over at Loras, admiring his profile. “Sex doesn’t get you gold and fame, though.”

 “True, but it makes me feel like I could take on the world.”

 “You can’t even move.”

Snorting, Loras rolled himself over and clambered on top of Renly, lying on his chest, foreheads pressed together. “You didn’t fuck me that hard.” Kissing him quickly, he smiled against his lips. This was what Loras cherished about their relationship—the ease in which they moved from one emotion to the other together. How they could be so relaxed and content after biting and growling like animals in heat. He adored how they just knew what the other needed, and how Renly was especially accommodating of his needs and desires. He supposed they were equal, despite him being a knight and Renly a lord. They were more equal and understanding than most of the relationships he’d seen carried out or heard rumours of. Just look at Cersei and Robert… “Thank you,” he mumbled.

 “For what?”

 “Taking time out of your busy schedule for this—it’s the middle of the day and the Keep has a party to plan, and here you are in bed with me, all of your attention devoted to me and me alone.” He couldn’t help but grin, and Renly returned it, loving how his knight was so pleased that he had his attention. If Renly had it his way, he’d never leave Loras’ side. They’d be together all the time, doing what they pleased with no one judging or caring. But it didn’t work like that—they had taken a risk just by having sex before the sun had set and the guests and adjourned to their rooms or become too drunk to think properly. Still, the risk was worth it, especially with Loras still on top of him, warm and solid.

 “You’re the victor of the day, Loras. What my knight wants, my knight gets,” he mumbled as Loras came down for another kiss. Running his hand along Loras’ spine, Renly felt the bumps from where he’d accidentally scratched him, and furrowed his brow. “I hurt you…”

 “If a scratch like that sends me to the Maester I think my career as a knight would be over quickly,” Loras replied, teasing. He didn’t even notice the scratches until Renly fretted over them. No matter how rambunctious they got in bed, Renly would always apologize for something afterward. One time they’d fucked standing up and Loras had a splinter in his hand from holding on to a wooden railing—and Renly apologized for _that_.  “You worry too much, Renly. I’m the one who bit you and tossed you on to the bed.”

 “Still…” Sliding his fingertips along Loras’ jaw, he drew them all the way up before capturing a curl between his pointer and middle finger, tugging gently. “You should bathe and perhaps take a nap in preparation for this evening.”

 “Bathe with me?” Loras asked, sucking on Renly’s bottom lip. It was a request they both knew could not happen—not now—but the idea was tempting. Though Loras was showing signs of fatigue already, and Renly surmised that Loras would probably fall asleep on him in the bath before they could do anything. It seemed the animal inside Loras had been sated for a time.

 “Maybe tomorrow when most of the guests have left and the Keep is once again ours to enjoy for a time.”

 Loras simply hummed, pleased with the thought of sitting in one of those large tubs with Renly, steam curling up around them while subtle perfumes permeated the air and their skin. Dropping his head down, he stuffed his face in the crook of Renly’s neck, eyes closing as he found himself too exhausted to even form a coherent sentence.

 “You do know that you need to get up shortly, yes? I have people to meet with,” Renly said, fondness in his tone as his lover curled up on top of him. Moments ago he was the epitome of sensuality and desire, and now he was curled up like a small kitten on his chest.

 Loras couldn’t bring himself to care, and continued to lie on him, relaxed and malleable. “What your knight wants your knight gets,” he mumbled.

 Renly realized that there were four parts to Loras. The courtly gentleman, the skilled knight, the desire deity, and then the fourth part—the innocent, spoiled man that Renly adored. His meetings could wait; what his knight wanted, his knight gets, indeed.

 


End file.
